In recent years optical fibers have come into widespread use in a wide variety of applications and particularly in communications. The efficient utilization of optical fibers in many applications is dependent on the ability of associated apparatus to accurately and repeatably position optical fiber ends. Presently various mechanical devices such as x-y-z translators, concentric tubing and V--groove assemblies are employed for positioning of the optical fiber ends.
It has been proposed to employ a single piezoelectric bender element as a two position switch for an optical fiber. See Y. Ohmori & H. Ogiwara, Applied Optics, Vol. 17 No. 22 P.3531. This reference does not contain any suggestion of using such a bender element for selectable positioning along a range of positions.
Switching employing directable light beams has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,975 and 4,065,644, using holograms and CRT tube for directing the light beam.
The mechanical apparatus presently used for positioning of optical fibers involves significant disadvantages in terms of cost, design limitations and reliability. The inadequacies of presently known optical fiber positioning apparatus are believed to limit the introduction of optical fiber technology into many other possible applications.